Cosmic Kami
by Demix Heaven
Summary: AU. Sasu,Naru,Kiba,Shika,& Shino make up Cosmic Kami, a very popluar band.They head to college and meet some girls who teach the group things that they would have never known about before.Watch as Naru goes through on a plan he got from a manga.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the manga mentioned. Yes, it is a real manga which I found after searching for a year. I even found more chapters to it! :D

**Note: **This is my first fan fiction, please be nice and review :D

The concert had been a smash and fans hurried to the backstage where the band would be signing autographs and taking pictures as well. The band was made up of five members: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. These five males made up Cosmic Kami. They started their band in their end of junior year, early senior year at their old high school in Konoha. They loved how their music was heard by many and that their fans and others could relate to the lyrics of the songs. Their songs had meaning, and that's what they were aiming for.

"KYA! Sasuke-sama! Naruto-sama! Is it true that you two are an item?" yelled a few fan girls. The two males mentioned inwardly sighed and outwardly chuckled.

"unfortunately for all of you, no." replied Naruto. "Besides, why would I date Teme? I am two hundred percent straight and looking for a girlfriend!" He gave his signature hand sign and winked, making many of the girls squeal.

"And why would I date a Dobe like him?" Sasuke scoffed. "Besides, I'm too good looking to be gay."

As the signing went on, the fans of Cosmic Kami laughed at the "fights" that Naruto and Sasuke would have. They would also cheer as Kiba mimicked an anchor person and stated who was winning and what comments were made. Shikamaru took a nap in his seat while Shino just watched along with the fans.

Yep, just like a normal signing after a great concert…

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" an orange blur sped from Sasuke's room to Kiba's to Shikamaru's and then to Shino's room. The four boys that had been rudely awakened grumbled as they went downstairs, only to find Naruto grinning widely as they saw several mangas spread across the coffee table in the living room.<p>

Cosmic Kami had put their concerts on hold for a while as they went to adjust to life as normal college students, of course no popular band going to college was normal.

"What's with the grin Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he plopped into the recliner and laid back.

"I have decided on a plan for this year!" Naruto replied excitedly. I was reading some mangas that I had gotten from a few years ago and found one that gave me a brilliant idea!"

"Naruto and brilliant do not go well together in a sentence." yawned Shikamaru as he accepted the coffee that Shino was handing out. He, besides Naruto, seemed to be fully awake. Then again the Aburame male was used to waking up early and going to bed late, unlike the others.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he waved his hand at Shikamaru's comment. "So, there is this manga about this guy who is part of a band called East Robo. Well, he goes to high school disguised as a kid who gets bullied a lot. He makes friends with this girl who helped him out as he was being bullied by two girls and began to hang out with her. She starts being bullied as well because of him and all of her so-called friends leave her to the bullying."

"Naruto, when does this idea of yours come into play?" Kiba asked as he flipped through channels on the TV.

"I was getting there!" Naruto growled. "Anyways, he starts giving her tickets to the East Robo concerts and one of the latest tickets he gave her was taken away by the girls that also bullied the guy in his pathetic bullied kid disguise. He says that he has something to tell her after the concert, but since the tickets were taken away from her she went back home. Back at school he marches up to her and grabs her injured hand and says to everyone to get to the gym. There he tells the whole school that he is the lead singer for East Robo and he and his band start playing a concert. The same exact concert that he played that was for the girl but she wasn't able to make it. After he is done he calls her out onto the stage and asks her to be his girlfriend. When she accepts he kisses her right on stage in front of the whole school!" Naruto finished excitedly.

"And?" Kiba said.

Naruto sighed. "I want to do something similar, but in our years at college."

The other members of Cosmic Kami looked at the blonde haired male and sighed.

"Good luck with that Naruto." and they left to go get changed and head off to the mall.

Naruto glared at the stairs in which they used to go back up to their rooms.

"You guys are mean!" and he goes and follows their example to get ready and head to the mall.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls!" four pairs of eyes looked at their pink haired friend. She was pointing to a poster in a music store. It read: Cosmic Kami's newest release was now available and going fast. With every purchase a free poster of the band is added and signings of the posters, by the band, will be on Saturday at noon.<p>

"Wow, Cosmic Kami." the girls breathed, except for two. One just stared at the poster while the other yawned.

"What about Cosmic Kami?" asked the girl who yawned. She brushed away her curly dark purple hair away from her eyes and went to pull the waist length curly hair into a bun. Her dark blue eyes looked at the poster and scanned the message.

"If you buy a copy of their new release a free poster of the band is added and can be signed this Saturday at noon." replied a girl with spiky sandy blonde hair. "I so want to buy one so that I can get Shikamaru's autograph. I wonder if he will give me his number as well."

"Probably, if you asked him." said the pink haired girl. I am more interested in the Uchiha guy. He reminds me of this guy I once knew."

"Well Sakura, Temari, I have my lovely blue eyes on Mr. Inuzuka Kiba." said a blonde haired girl. She licked her lips in a suggestive manner, making all of the girls roll their eyes.

"What about you Hinata? Anju?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Naruto." Hinata said. "I don't know why, but I feel as if being around him will make anyone feel happy. That and his whisker marks have me curious."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a rumor that if you lightly trace his whiskers then you can hear him purr or growl."

"And how do you know this?" asked the sandy blonde haired girl.

"Internet." The four girls nodded their had as if that answer was all the explanation they needed, which was probably true.

"So Anju, which one do you choose?" Hinata asked.

"Hm, that guy with the sunglasses. He seems interesting. So, now that I have told you, can we buy the CD, get our posters, and go get something to eat?"

The four other girls laughed as they did as Anju said. After all, no one went against Anju when she was hungry.

* * *

><p>"So, why did we come here for again?" asked Kiba as he looked longingly at the good court.<p>

"We came to discuss the Saturday schedule for signing the posters for the fans that got them and others." Shino said. "But it seems we will have to wait until those girls leave." he pointed to a group of five girls, whom were getting ready to purchase their CDs.

"Hey, that girl with the pink hair reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who." Shikamaru spoke up, startling the guys.

"Is it even natural."

And as if Sasuke had yelled it throughout the mall, which he did not do cause he just whispered it, the girl looked up and glared at him. Her friends looked at who she was glaring at and had questioning looks on their faces, besides one who kept on yawning.

"Stand you ground men, she's coming over." snickered Naruto as he watched the pink haired girl and her friends come over to the guys with their purchases and free posters.

"For your information Mr. Chicken-Ass-Hair-Guy, my hair is naturally pink, just like your hair style." the pink haired girl said as she poked Sasuke in the chest repeatedly.

"Sakura, you're going to give the poor guy a bruise. Quit poking him." spoke the blonde haired, blue eyed girl as she checked out the five guys. "Hm, wonder what college they go to."

"That is if they even attend one." the girl with sandy blonde hair said. "So, Ino, what about ambushing Kiba from Cosmic Kami?"

"Temari, Temari, Temari." Ino said as she shook her head. "I am not going to ambush Kiba, I'm going to seduce him." and the smirk that she had nearly made the mentioned, disguised, male whimper. But not in pain.

"And I want food, so let's go and leave this people alone." yawned Anju. "Ne, Hinata, wanna go and get Chinese?"

"Sure." Hinata answered. "Come on Sakura, Ino, Temari. We need to head home after we eat, we have to pack up for college."

As the girls left the guys watched before heading into the store. The came out fifteen minutes later.

"So Kiba, what'd you think of that Ino chic?" snickered Naruto. "I could practically feel the whimper you held back."

Kiba glared at Naruto before smirking. "At least she had something good in mind for me, unlike you."

"Sakura." the guys startled a bit as they turned to face Shikamaru as he slid into the car and they followed after him.

"What about the pink haired chic?" Sasuke said. "She probably gave me a bruise." and he rubbed the spot that she poked him at.

"I think I met her a long time ago."

"Whatever."

"Those girls will probably be at the poster signing since they bought our CD and received a free poster each." Shino said as he scrolled through songs on his iPod.

"Ugh. Can we just forget about them. We need to finish up with the paper work for that college we are attending. We leave the day after the signing and I don't want to forget anything." Sasuke said. "Besides, they are just another group of fan girls anyways. Why even talk about them?"

The other guys seemed to think about this and just nodded. Besides, Sasuke was right. Why would they even think about those girls, they were just another group of crazy fan girls.


	2. HE SPEAKS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any songs that you may recognize. If I own something or someone I will tell you. By the way, Anju is my OC character, no takey unless you askey!

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Anju woke up on Saturday to find themselves forgetting a very important appointment.<p>

"CRAP!"

And so the day starts off with all the girls, with the exception of Anju, running around and hurrying to get dressed. Anju only looked at the time, then to her self, then to the bathroom across the hall that would soon be filled with four girls trying to get ready. Shrugging she grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and her iPod, walked into the bathroom, locked the door and began to take a shower with her iPod blaring.

When she walked out she had a completely different look. Instead of her natural dark purple curls she had short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of hot pink jeggings and a bright purple wife beater. She also had tattoos on both of her arms and the beginning of one that was peaking at the base of her neck.

Then the other four girls rushed into the bathroom getting ready. Anju glanced at the door then shrugged. She walked into her room and grabbed a black and blue hoodie along with her backpack with her stuff and her drumsticks. She walked out of her room and went downstairs, slipped on her black and orange converses and plopped down in the recliner and began to flip through the channels on the TV.

The next person to come down ready was Temari. Instead of her usual blonde spikey ponytails she had waist length bright red hair and piercing honey gold eyes. She donned a lip and nose piercing and an eyebrow piercing as well. She wore holey dark jeans and a tight t-shirt that read 'Imma Bitch!' She also had on a black and blue hoodie and was holding her backpack along with a guitar case.

After her was Hinata wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark green shorts that ended a little higher than mid-thigh but still appropriate for length. She also wore a black and blue hoodie and carried a backpack and was hanging a large pair of headphones which were plugged into her iPod which hung in her back pocket. Her hair was not her usual long indigo color but a bright blue put into a sporty ponytail with a her bangs framing her face in a cute way.

Sakura followed after Hinata with the exact same color hair and style. Her clothes were the exact same except instead of large headphones hanging around her neck she had a lollipop in her mouth. Both she and Hinata had different eye colors form their usual eye color, each donning a pretty crystal blue color which seemed to see into your very heart.

Ino was the last to come down and she was dressed in a dark camouflage skirt that ended at the same length as Hinata's and Sakura's shorts. She wore a baby blue off the shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneath making her match really well despite how it would be on others. She also donned a large set of headphones which were also hooked to her iPod in the back pocket of her skirt.

Each girl had a backpack and carried something slightly different. Anju with her drumsticks, Temari and her guitar, and Ino with her guitar. Sakura and Hinata looked like twins, Temari and Ino seemed like the older sister role and Anju seemed to be the one who just watched in silence.

"So, let's go." grinned Temari. She was itching to hit a few chords on her brand, spanking new guitar.

"Wait, we're gonna miss the signing of the posters with Cosmic Kami!" Ino said as she spotted the posters and CDs in their bags from a few days ago. The girls had forgotten about them when they arrived home due to the amount of work they had to do for a few of their college classes that they kept pushing away.

"We'll bring them just in case we get done early." Temari said, she wanted to get going. She had a new guitar to slam some jams out on.

"Are you forgetting that we are playing at the same place along with Cosmic Kami right after they finish signing poster and stuff." Anju said. "Oh, and we can always make up an excuse if we run into them again."

The three girls, not including Temari, sighed but agreed. They walked out of their house and hurried into the van before anyone spotted them. Luckily the neighborhood they lived in were fans of Cosmic Kami and would be attending their poster signing today. Once they got to the mall, the girls put up their hoods of their hoodies and quickly made their way unseen into the music store they would be performing in. Before they performed their they were going to perform a few blocks away at a birthday party fro a girl who was turning sixteen. What joy.

* * *

><p>"Hey everybody how are you?" Temari and Ino yelled out to the crowd of teenaged girls and a a few groups of guys.<p>

The girls and a some guys screamed in excitement.

"That's what we thought." Hinata and Sakura said simultaneously as they started to play a few tunes on their keyboards before stopping and waiting for their cue.

"Okay, so we had this song pop up into our heads earlier this month and decided that we wanted to try it out and see what people thought. Mind being our guinea pigs?" Ino asked.

The crowd cheered and quitted down once they heard Anju accidentally hit one of the cymbals on her drum. She looked at them sheepishly before doing a drum roll and the party started.

**(Anju)**

_**Hahahaha**_

_**Dance**_

**(Ino)**

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that kool-aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_This place about to-_

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

**(All)**

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to-**_

**(Hinata & Sakura**)

_Now what (What)_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored (Ha)_

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

_This place about to-_

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_

_**(All)**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to blow**_

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to**_**-**

**(Temari)**

_Go- go- go- go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some glitter_

_Make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them hands_

_Let me, let me see them hands_

_Go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some glitter_

_Make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them hands_

_Let me, let me see them hands_

**(All)**

**_We are taking over(Blow)_**

**_Get used to it(Blow)_**

**_This place about to blow_**

**_Blow_**

**_This place about to blow_**

**_Blow_**

**_This place about to blow_**

**_Blow_**

**_This place about to blow_**

_**Blow**_

_**This place about to-**_

As they finished the group cheered even louder and the five girls grinned and started with another one that people actually heard. After they were done the girls hurriedly packed up and went over to the CD shop in the mall and set up without being noticed. Once they were ready they stood on stage, each wearing an outrageous type of outfit. All different colors clashing beautifully in weird clothing styles that would seem to be in trend in the future, sort of.

Once the boys of Cosmic Kami finished signing things they took off their sweats and hoodies revealing clothes that the hot boys of the future would wear. Yes, it meant their chests being in full view making girls squeal.

Then Anju, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari began singing harmoniously and the boys joined them in the choreographed performance.

**(Girls only)**

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil?**_

_**Could you be an angel?**_

_**Your touch magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I am floating**_

_**Leaves my body glowing**_

_**They say, be afraid**_

_**You're not like the others**_

_**Futuristic lover**_

_**Different DNA**_

_**They don't understand you**_

_**You're from a whole 'nother world**_

_**A different dimension**_

_**You open my eyes**_

_**And I'm ready to go**_

_**Lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love and**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's 're so supersonic**_

_**Wanna feel your powers**_

_**Stun me with your lasers**_

_**Your kiss is cosmic**_

_**Every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole 'nother world**_

_**A different dimension**_

_**You open my eyes**_

_**And I'm ready to go**_

_**Lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your loving**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's is transcendental**_

_**On another level**_

_**Boy, you're my lucky star**_

_**I wanna walk on your wave length**_

_**And be there when you vibrate**_

_**For you I'll risk it all**_

_**All**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your loving**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touches are foreign**_

_**I**__**t's , you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

When they were done the lights went off, went back on and they were nowhere to be seen. The members of Cosmic Kami and the girls were in the back room changing out of their futuristic clothes and were in their clothes from before except the guys. They wore jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies.

"So you girls are the new group that our manager wants us to work with." Kiba said as he eyed the girls with a grin. "I say we agree and start being friends."

"Or you can hold your tongue before I cut it off." Anju said as she twirled her drumsticks in her hands. "Besides, no playing for me." she smirked which made Kiba grin more and Ino elbow her playfully with a mocking glare.

"So you play with guys?" questioned Naruto.

"No. Besides why would I? I would seem like a slut and I am not a slut."

"Oh."

"Imma Bitch." Temari smirked at Anju.

"That's my line bitch."

"I rest my case." and Anju went to sit down in one of the chairs.

"So when did you girls start?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Around a year ago." Hinata answered. "When we found out something that would change our lives forever."

"What was with the change in tone?" Sasuke said.

"**!%*%&!)&%$!*%$!**" Anju cursed as she fell off the chair, her drumsticks landing in her lap after they flew through the air.

"You okay Anju?" Sakura questioned as she looked at the girl.

"HE SPEAKS!" Anju yelled in fear before sitting back down in her seat and resumed twirling her drumsticks.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the four other girls burst into laughter. Hinata and Sakura had to lean onto each other for support. Ino and Temari fell to the floor laughing and rolling around. The guys just stared in surprise and stepped away when either Ino or Temari rolled a bit too close.

"Can we ask what is going on?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"We played truth or dare at the beginning of the month in which mine was to yell out random things that would make people think that I have some sort of problem."

"Then why are you still doing the dare?"

"It was made for a year." shrugged Anju. "By the way, they are gonna be like that for a while, so I suggest you take a seat."

The boys took her suggestion and sat down and watched the other four laugh, stop laughing, then continue.

"So what is your group's name?" Shino spoke up for the first time.

"Delicious Desserts." Anju replied, making the boys look at her and the girls to stop laughing.

"No it isn't." Ino huffed.

"It's-" Temari began but was interrupted.

"Krazy Liez." Hinata and Sakura replied at the same time.

The door opened to the back room and everyone looked up to see a man with white hair and a woman with blonde hair.

"Shut it Jiraiya! My girls will not be posing for one of your porn novels!" the blonde haired woman yelled at the man before turning to face her girls beckoning them to hurry.

"Porn?" Anju questioned with a tilt of her head making Shino look away quickly.

"Don't worry about it and hurry. I don't want you girls to be infected by his perverseness, though I think we lost a few of you before hand."

As the girls left the door closed and Jiraiya looked sadly at the door before turning to face the boys.

"So what did you boys think of them?" he asked.

"Definitely not normal." they replied.

"Shit!" Kiba swore.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"We forgot to ask for their names!"

The guys slowly came to this realization as well and sweat dropped.

"I told you to follow my instructions!" Jiraiya said.


End file.
